


And so it begins...

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: The Bloodlines We Carry [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins and Templars, Bleeding Effect, Gen, bloodlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: It begins in Alexandria, with a young girl searching for something that she cannot place amongst Empires and Kingdoms. A young girl who leaves something behind that never truly dies.





	And so it begins...

It begins in Alexandria, with a young girl searching for something that she cannot place amongst Empires and Kingdoms. A young girl who leaves something behind that never truly dies.

 

 

 

Her name is Aya and she is from the port city of Alexandria. From birth she is looked down upon, and through childhood she learns why with her father being an Alexandrian and her mother an Egyptian. It seems like a fantastic thing for a child as its something she can marvel upon. Only as she grows does the beautiful city that she had once loved twist into a nightmare.

By the age of fifteen she leaves for Siwa, for Egypt, for the home that her mother had belonged too. She learns quickly however that a young girl traveling alone is not an easy feat to accomplish. On the second night there is an ambush and Aya ends up with her back pressed against a dune as she kicks a man off of her. She takes his bow--maybe it was instinct or the will to live--and she kills him with it.

By the time she reaches Siwa the bow is her own now even if she can still pick out specks of dried blood upon the creases in the wood. It is all she has besides the clothing on her back and the token her father had carried, the skull of an eagle that hangs from her neck.

Aya is homeless for the most part, but she blends in better in Egypt and remains undetected until she meets Bayek. Bayek is a Medji who teaches her about Amunet, Set, and Hathor. Telling her about the power of Egypt: the flesh of a God named Cleopatra who is bound for the Throne of Egypt. He gives her a place to sleep and food and for the first time Aya can say that she has a friend. They remain like that for years, beyond when Aya is a woman, when for moments she questions her friend or rather what she feels. That is until she meets them; the Order of the Ancients, hidden men and women in mask of blue and gold. First, she thinks of them as Priest, then as Soldiers, before finally she sees them as somewhere in between as they worship the Father of Understanding. A being that Aya has not heard of by Roman or Egyptian lips and then they cause pain for Bayek.

Bayek and Egypt and the Goddess made of flesh. So Aya takes up her bow and she fights. They both do until Aya becomes one with Bayek. Until she does not see him for years as she moves across dunes of sand with students following her shadows. Until finally, after years she is sure that her husband is dead somewhere, and by that she does what she has been doing. 

Aya creates a Brotherhood. One that moves through shadows and cuts off those in power and those that the Order of the Ancients controls. Then in her final moments she gives this Brotherhood to her child, to Baya, before the Brotherhood leaves Egypt.

For Egypt will fall, and the Order of the Ancients will spread into different lands no matter if their intention is good or one of sin.

 

 

 

Malik Al-Sayf is a Hashashin with a brother and a complete Novice for a friend. His father dies in the field and his mother leaves him with Kadar until Maysaf becomes his home. They are trained in ways of combat, of the second sight, and perceiving and eliminating threats. They pray to their God, and eventually time goes on and something steady comes from it. Stability. A structure that he can stand on without worrying of protecting his brother. Of searching for food or water, coin and sleep. There are perks to this life even if an amount of isolation falls upon them.

One night the Mentor tells him of where they came from, a land near them that was surrounded by Dynasties and more darker subjects. Of Gods and Goddesses that Malik has never heard of and a man named Bayek who was the first recorded to have second sight. It is unknown to him why the Mentor tells him these things alone, but as Malik runs his finger across the faded name upon the bottom he wishes that he could read the connection there.

Years go by with words of invaders--the Knights Templar--roaming the lands in conquest. Enemies to their Order that Malik focuses on eliminating until he awakens in a humid room with his shoulder aflamed. There is no arm where there once was and there is no Kadar to give any form of comfort. For he may once have scaled buildings, performing Leaps of Faith and assassinations. Only now he is confined; an eagle with clipped wings destined to remain with scrolls and knowledge around him. 

It could be worse, he hates himself for that, because his brother got worse and his friend was a silly Novice. One that Malik wishes that he could kill if it would fix everything that was wronged.

Instead, Malik contains himself, reading ancient scrolls in an odd language that he cannot identify properly. Writing down what will one day be looked upon and helping his fellow brothers. That is until Altaïr walks in with something akin to regret and then Malik truly wishes for something that he cannot grasp.

Life goes on, however, leaving him on his knees as he will soon be beheaded. Leaving behind only knowledge and a son that will be left with nothing, but Altaïr and a pair of old dull blades.

For a second, Malik hears something that he cannot place and then everything darkens. His son will not stay in this place and Altaïr still has many years left.

 

 

 

 

When Maria is a Novice she learns quickly that you cannot let a Templar have the upper hand. Bennedicto scolded her as much as he laughed at her every time that she would find herself getting chased by Alonso de Ojeda. 

She pushes it off; whispers of war and the growing rate of religious persecution fill the Monastery up until the day that her ring finger is removed and hidden blades are pressed upon her arms. Because of this she is given a Novice who dies within the month. The Novice is replaced--perhaps its harsh to replace them so easily--until one after the other gets themselves killed. Stabbed by a soldier of Aragon, burned by Castile, tortured by the Templars, all for little mistakes in training.

Eventually though, Maria gives up being a Mentor that trains Novices. She has a son that she gives away to a noble family in France and the years pass by until Bennedicto comes to her with a villager hesitantly stepping behind him. Aguilar de Nerha has lost his parents and his sister, his wife was impaled at the stake, and he gave away his child. The Brotherhood has rejected him based on his want for revenge, but Maria knows why Bennedicto has turned him to her even if she doesn't want a Novice that will end up like the others.

What she doesn't expect though is for Aguilar to become more than a Novice to her. Maria ends up with a young babe in her arms before Aguilar even has his finger removed and she almost wishes to curse the Novice for that. Only the months seem to quicken with the spread of the Inquisition and Maria leaves her daughter knowing that if she dies then Josephina will die as well.

In her final moments, she wants Aguilar to run, to survive like none of her past Novices were able to. To keep their daughter alive somehow and to find her son, but as the world begins to fade she knows...Aguilar will die from his wounds and with them their daughter will die and her son will be left in France not knowing of what his mother had been. Maria regrets pushing Ojeda's blade into her throat, but the Creed would live no matter how many would die for it.

 

 

 

 

Élise de la Serre is going to be a Grandmaster when she grows up. Since the early sixteenth century the de la Serre's have been the Grandmasters and Generals of the Cross for the Parisian Rite, and she already knows that she will be just like them. 

From a young age, her mother tells her that she is not like the other ladies of the courts. That she must place a mask to be like them, but she will in no way submit to society as they did. Élise played with toy soldiers, wore trousers when only her parents Templars were around, and fought with the sword her father had given her. She sat behind her father in important meetings whilst learning the history of the Order and even more so of the Assassin Brotherhood. 

Élise never saw why there needed to be a war between the two factions, why the Parisians seemed to be the only ones getting along, and even as she grew older it still remained in her mind. Even when Arno came along, the little brother that she had always wanted, in the form of a future Assassin. They became a family the four of them until mother got sick, and as the years went by Élise would be sent away. 

A noble woman having a child out of marriage was frowned upon, as a revolution began to brew in France, and the Templars in England began to set their eyes upon her. Élise didn't tell anyone, not even Arno, as she hid her son right beneath her enemies nose. Even when she finally returned to France to see the young man that would always hold a place in her heart. 

Even when he told her that he didn't kill her father. When the Templar and the Assassin united, each for different reasons, until Élise stared down the Sword of Eden.

The Parisian Rite would end with her, but a clever Templar always knew to leave something behind no matter how unintentional it had been.

 

 

Cecily Frye joins the Assassins and dies as a mother with her only regret being that she would be leaving Ethan and her children behind.

They had been partnered together, the half-French girl and the Orphan who decided to become Assassins, and perhaps their differences bring them together. London calls to them as the Templar Order spreads by the families of Crawford and Attaway and Lynch. Ethan only ever leaves to travel to India, and Cecily keeps the Templars in check for as long as she can with the help of George.

It isn't until Ethan's return that the Brotherhood receives news from France. That the deceased mentors daughter Laura Clemens has left to join the American Brotherhood after Mentor Dorian's passing. Resulting in a position that needs to be filled by a more experienced member that the Parisian Brotherhood does not have. Cecily says she will do it, making two new hidden blades for herself out of fresh black leather and golden metal.

She never has a chance to wear them though. Cecily never leaves London until her final breath with the cries of a child filling the room with the desperate plea of a husband. Perhaps, however, for the life of an Assassin it would have always ended this way.

 

 

 

 

Jacob and Evie Frye leave Crawley after placing their father into the ground. They say that it is for London, for generations to come, and not the words that their father used to mutter beneath his breath when George had to drag him home. 

They are not the most conventional Assassins; no Brotherhood or Creed truly ties them, only training and leaps of faith and the twin blades they wear defy them for what they are. Even when Henry Green comes along and Jacob finds himself looking at Arabic script as Greenie tattles on about the fall of the Spain Brotherhood. 

Somewhere along the way though London latches onto them in the form of Rooks and Attaways and Roths until Jacob wonders how Evie isn't the one creating so called trouble. While Evie finds herself following the shadows of her brother. Remembering fathers words as Jacob became intwined with Templars and she was left in a twisted duet with Lucy Thorne. 

Crawford Starrick, however, is the source of everything and as such Evie fights not for London but for Jacob as the Shroud gives power to the Grandmaster. And she continues to fight as the decades pass leaving behind only her name as whispers of the Ripper fill the streets of Whitechapel. 

Jacob dies. In the end, like all things, and Evie is soon to follow by her own means. Until Jacob's own son follows and Lydia Frye is left feeling as if she was the last Assassin in the world.

 

 

 

 

Born in France, Valéria de la Croix becomes the Prime Minister and President of the Senate with a determination. 

Her father had been from England, her mother born in France, and one trip to America leaves her with a daughter after a night with a man named Lynch at a bar in Huntsville, Texas. This leaves her in the hospital months later and when she awakens a woman in white tells her that she is dead. That she no long exist. That she was once called Maria and how her genetics will open up a world that will soon be cured of violence.

Years pass, Animus after Animus, until her daughter Lara is placed into the Animus with Jason Rikkin. Until Val is Maria and Lara is Evie and Jason is Jacob, and Moussa is Baptiste and Nathan is an asshole named Walpole. In Abstergo, everyone has many names, many voices and figures in their head from what was left behind and every one of them is crazy for it. Because, sometimes she stands up dunes of sand and then she is looking down upon Israel. Sometimes she is being chased through the streets of Spain and during others she is following the blue hooded Assassin through hazardous streets. Some days she watches London rise as an Empire and in the night she watches bombs fall upon it. 

 

 

 

Perhaps that was what happens when you leave something behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really want Aya to create the Brotherhood after Bayek's death as a way to break the cycle of every female character getting killed off. 
> 
> ~The idea for this Bloodline came after watching the movie and wishing that we had gotten to see some Frye descendants since the Fryes weapons were in Abstergo. It then grew into a full story followed by a series of one shots. AC: Origins made me look back after I saw Aya on Tumblr. Aya reminded me so much of Maria that I honestly had to make a post that Ubisoft better leave her alone.


End file.
